ootsiafandomcom-20200215-history
Curious
"If extrovert thinkers think best when walking around, introvert thinkers think best when alone. Better yet, think of Curi, who is definitely dominant Ti. If you talk to her about philosophy, she definitely does that, thinks of things deeply and thoroughly in her mind and then being firm on that point. She really does think about colors like that ..." ~ Hopesplash Curious is an OOTSian who was registered on July 13th, 2010. Her account got aprroved on August 29th, 2010. Her nickname is Curi. She has won the 2010 Fanatic Challenge, and her first avatar is Bluepaw with a golden paw. She was one of the creators of the OOTS Weddings, the first host, 2 other wedding hosts, and the creator of Froby's House. History Background Curious first saw the forums in December 2009, and had stalked them since. She was too afraid to join, but she eventually did under the name "Curiousstar". Later on August 29th, her account was accepted, and she started to post. Starting Out Curious made her welcoming topic, but was always interested in OOTS from the start. Two kind people helped her around, but she was not as stupid as the other newbies, as she had looked up a lot already. After 30 minutes, she departed, and visited the countdown. Her first friend was Starblaze, and later Lily and Iris. She was too scared and looked up to Oreos Splash (Oreos) and Frost_Cloud (whom she know calls Froby). She mostly hanged out at the Countdown, in which later she became a mod in. At one point she became friends with Hopesplash. Curious remembers vividly the night Lily got banned. She also remembers the Lion x War, and how she supported Lion x Cinder back then. She joined the Cinder HQ, and soon fought against Rustyclaw with Iris, turning him into a penny. First Wedding Curious, even back then, teased Hopesplash about Hope x Stone, and at one point Hopesplash said they should marry. The idea blossomed from this, and Curious started a topic on this asking if they would marry, and as an on topic discussion, who would they marry. From this they started the first wedding, and Frost_Cloud created the banner. Somewhere in late December they did the wedding, and it was a huge success. Later it became an RP site for Starblaze, Frost_Cloud, Oreos Splash, Foxclaw(star), Hopesplash and Curious. Mothflutter and others joined in too. Lovebugs hatched from this RP. This took place from late December to early February. She hosted another wedding, but let Oreos be the clergy cat. Flame Wars and Her Leave Curious did not remember much about the flame wars, but she did remember being exhausted as she was getting hurt from both the real world and the internet. She remembers trying to infiltrate MBC with Mothflutter, and Luna and Froby's rivalry. She also recalls that it was not very smart. She left from March until September. There were a ton of reasons for this, some of which Curious is not proud of, and are rather stupid when she looks back on it. Returning Curious returned, but a lot had changed. In November, she created Froby's House, and somewhere in there hosted another wedding. She became very poofy in the school year, and now has returned in June. She is a lot more active now. On June 17th, in the guise of Lavender, she and Gingerz trolled OOTS and OTD, in which Gingerz was a mini mod troll, and Curi was a over reacting troll. She ran away accusing members of being terrorists, and killing other members. She dubbed Rainy, Saviour of Terrorists (SOT), which was a big improvement over Burger. Appearance Curious is a light cream with long fluffy fur, and a white underbelly and tipped tail. Her eyes are amber, and she's small, and slender. Her tail is plumish-normalish. Her left paw is darker than the rest of her body and her pads are berry colored. Personality Curious is an INTP who is generally happy. Her favorite colors are pastels. She loves light yellow, violet, and red. She can be random at times. Her flaws are that she's picky eater, she's not so good at a lot of things, and she fails at comforting when people are physically hurt. Curi is her nickname. Curi will finish this later Category:A to Z Category:OOTSians